Tus manos hablan
by FFXLover-Y-chan
Summary: Con el sharingan se puede hacer de todo


**Advertencias: **Contenido Yaoi, si no te gusta no lo leas.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

─ **Dialogos**

─ _Pensamientos_

* * *

**Tus manos hablan**

Como todos los días desde que se había convertido en su compañero de equipo, Deidara estaba de mal humor.

Como todos los días el causante del mal humor del rubio había sido Tobi.

Y como todos los días el rubio lo había mandado a volar por los aires con su arte.

─ **¡****Menudo idiota uhn!**, espero no volver a verle en todo el día

Deidara estaba muy enfadado caminando de regreso a la guarida de akatsuki cuando oyó a su espalda el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia él ─ _¡No!, me ha encontrado maldita sea uhn_ ─ Deidara siguió caminando ignorando los pasos a su espalda, esta vez aligeró más el paso ─ _Si voy más rápido no me alcanzará uhn._

─ **¡¡¡¡¡Deidara Senpai!!!!! Espere a Tobi.** ─ Gritaba éste mientras corría hacia su senpai y agitaba los brazos.

─ **¡Mierda Tobi! Te he dicho que si volvías a acercarte a mí te mataría uhn. **─ dijo el rubio cuando Tobi lo alcanzó.

─ **Pero senpai, Tobi no hizo nada malo.**

─ **¡¡Cómo que no has hecho nada malo!! Si no me llego a dar cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer quién sabe lo que habría pasado uhn.**

─ **Pero Deidara senpai, fue su mano la que me lo pidió.**

─ **¿Qué dices? Uhn, ¡mis manos no hablan, idiota!**

─ **Senpai, no pretendo ofenderle pero el idiota aquí es usted, sus manos hablan porque tienen boca senpai y…**

Tobi no pudo acabar de decir la frase porque Deidara lo mandó a volar por los aires otra vez, con tan mala suerte de que fue a aterrizar en la entrada de la guarida de los akatsukis cayendo encima de Konan, y provocando la ira de Pein, no solo porque le hubiese hecho daño a Konan con la caída, sino también porque Tobi estaba encima de ella en una postura un tanto comprometedora.

─ **Y parecía tonto jejeje **─ Dijo Kisame riéndose ante la escena

─ **Mira la cara de Pein, esta vez va a matar a Tobi. **─ Dijo Zetsu ─ **¡Tobi levantate ya!**

─ **Claro Zetsu san, ya me levanto… perdón Konan chan Tobi no quería caerle encima.**

─ **¡¡Tobi!!, ¡qué demonios te crees que estabas haciéndole a Konan!**

─ **Pein déjalo no lo ha hecho queriendo.**

─ **Pero Konan…**

─ **Estoy bien, además si ha caído del cielo sólo puede significar una cosa.**

─ **Es verdad, ¡Deidara! ¿Por qué le has atacado esta vez?**

Deidara había llegado hace rato a la entrada de la guarida, pero con el revuelo causado por Konan y Tobi no le habían prestado atención.

─ **Lo he atacado porque el muy idiota ha intentado meterme dango en las bocas de mis manos uhn**

FLASH BACK

Deidara y Tobi estaban volviendo de una misión cuando vieron una tienda de dangos en el camino, y Tobi fue corriendo hacia ella, como iban bien de tiempo el rubio no puso pegas y lo siguió, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero actuara como un idiota, al igual que también estaba acostumbrado a que le diera la espalda y comiese deprisa para que no le viese la cara, pero ese día notó algo diferente.

─ **Tobi uhn.**

─ **¿Qué pasa Deidara senpai?**

─ **Te das cuenta de que por ahora no me has hecho enfadar, uhn.**

─ **Eso es porque Tobi es un buen chico jejeje.**

Deidara miró con una sonrisa torcida a su compañero y siguió comiendo dango, estaba agarrándolo con la mano izquierda, y su mano derecha la tenía apoyada en el banco en el que estaban sentados. De repente Tobi le cogió la mano derecha a Deidara y la miró fijamente, el rubio no le dio importancia porque se pensó que estaba mirando el anillo de akatsuki que llevaba, pero a Deidara le incomodó cuando Tobi giró su mano y miró su palma.

─ **Tobi, ¿quieres soltarme la mano de una maldita vez uhn?**

Tobi no le hizo caso y Deidara se enfadó con él, pero antes de que pudiera insultarle de nuevo, miró con horror como la boca de su mano se habría y sacaba la lengua rozando los dedos de su compañero y lamía el dango que Tobi tenia en la otra mano.

─ **¡Idiota!, te he dicho que me sueltes la mano uhn **─ Dijo Deidara apartando su mano ─** ¿Pero qué demonios te crees que estabas haciendo uhn?**

─ ……**.. **─ Tobi aún miraba fijamente la mano del rubio y con rapidez la volvió a agarrar, y la lengua de su mano derecha volvió a lamer el dango del moreno, pero esta vez intentó morderlo, y Deidara le dio un empujón a Tobi y antes de que cayese al suelo, éste pudo oír:

─ **¡Vuelve a acercarte a mí y te matare! ¡KATSU!**

Y Tobi salió volando por los aires.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

─ **¿Qué ha intentado hacer qué? **─ Preguntó el Pein incrédulo

─ **Ya lo has oído uhn.**

Todos estallaron en carcajadas al oír eso

─ **¡Idiotas!, dejad de reíros, no tiene gracia uhn**

─ **¡Silencio!, ¿Tobi, por qué le has hecho eso a Deidara?**

─ **Porque la mano de Deidara senpai quería dango, y le pidió a Tobi dango, y como Tobi es un buen chico se lo dio.**

─ **¡Eres un idiota!, mis manos no están vivas, no comen y mucho menos pueden hablar uhn.**

─ **¡Deidara!, ¡Tobi!, sois compañeros de equipo y tenéis que llevaros bien, en esta organización el compañerismo es muy importante, así que no me va a quedar más remedio que mandaros una misión especial para que os llevéis mejor **

─ **¿Una misión especial?, ¿que misión uhn? ¿Y por qué estáis todos aquí fuera?**

─ **Zetsu estaba preparando la comida, y como ya sabes el horno es muy viejo porque "alguien" se negaba a comprar uno nuevo **─ Dijo Pein mirando de reojo a Kakuzu ─** Y como no calentaba lo suficiente Itachi le ayudo con su Katón, con tan mala suerte que el horno ha explotado y está toda la cocina llena de mierda, así que vuestra misión consiste en dejar la cocina como nueva.**

─ **¿Quééééé?, no puedes hablar en serio uhn, y ¿dices que eso es una misión para que Tobi y yo nos llevemos mejor? Eso suena a excusa para que no la tengáis que limpiar vosotros**

─ **Os llevaréis mejor porque la vais a limpiar juntos como buenos compañeros de equipo.**

─ **¡Pero…!**

─ **Yo soy el líder, y haréis lo que yo diga ¿entendido? **─ Dijo Pein abriendo más los ojos.

─ **Si uhn, ¡vamos Tobi!**

─ **De acuerdo Deidara senpai **─ Dijo siguiendo al rubio mientras giraba la cabeza para mirar a Pein ─ _¿Pero qué se ha creído? ¿Acaso se ha olvidado de quién es el verdadero líder de Akatsuki? _─ Pensó irritado Madara mientras seguía a Deidara hasta la cocina, no pudo evitar fijarse en él, en su pelo, en su espalda, en su trasero, en sus manos. El Uchiha sonrió al recordar como la lengua del rubio le había rozado los dedos, sonrió con perversión al imaginarse eso mismo pero con otra parte de su cuerpo, parte que estaba empezando ha actuar de manera involuntaria al recordar lo sucedido, y que se descontroló por completo al observar el culito de su senpai en movimiento delante suya, iba tan concentrado en intentar frenar los impulsos de saltar sobre él y desahogarse que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado a la cocina hasta que se chocó con Deidara, ya que este se había parado al entrar en la cocina.

─ **¿Pero qué haces imbécil?, ¡Ten más cuidado uhn!, pero mira como está todo, esto nos va a costar horas, está todo lleno de mierda y el olor a quemado es insoportable, todo esto es por tu culpa, ¡eres un maldito idiota uhn!**

─ **Senpai, no se enfade con Tobi, es un buen chico, ya le he dicho que me lo pidió su mano senpai.**

─ **¡Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirte que mi mano no habla uhn!**

─ **Claro que habla senpai, ¿Quiere apostar?**

─ **Esta bien uhn, si yo gano limpias tú solo la cocina, y si tú ganas la limpio yo **─ Dijo Deidara remangándose la manga y mostrando su mano ─ **A ver si así te convences idiota.**

─ **¿Qué quiere que haga senpai?**

─ **¿Tú qué crees idiota?, intenta hablar con mi mano ahora uhn.**

─ **¿En serio senpai? **─ Dijo Madara mirándole. El rubio asintió con la cabeza ─ **Muy bien senpai **─ Madara miró fijamente su mano y la boca se volvió a abrir sacando la lengua y acariciando juguetonamente los dedos del Uchiha

─ **¿Pero qué demonios?, yo no le he ordenado que se abra, ¿Cómo es posible uhn?**

─ **Jejeje, ¿ve como Tobi tenia razón Deidara senpai?, y me está diciendo algo.**

─ **Eso no es posible uhn, no puede hablar….. ¿o sí que puede?, ¡Qué te está diciendo uhn! **─ Deidara se quedó mudo cuando Tobi corrió su mascara y beso la boca de su mano ─** ¿Pero qué? Uhn, tú…**

─ **Su mano me pidió un beso senpai, pero por lo que veo no es suficiente, porque ahora otra boca se ha puesto celosa y me pide lo mismo.**

─ **Tú, ¡no te atreverás! **─ Dijo escondiendo detrás de su espalda su otra mano.

Deidara volvió a callar, pero esta vez porque el Uchiha tenía presionados sus labios con los del rubio, Madara estaba en el paraíso, porque al fin había conseguido besar a su rubio, mientras que Deidara estaba en shock, por una parte deseaba apartar a Tobi de su boca y lanzarle un C3, aunque ello significase la destrucción total de la cueva, pero por otro lado y muy a su pesar el beso le estaba gustando, y como la primera opción le pareció demasiado arriesgada optó por la segunda, y comprobando que no podía apartar a su compañero de un empujón porque lo tenía agarrado con fuerza, correspondió al beso, Madara al darse cuenta de esto aprovechó y le introdujo su lengua. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose hasta que el rubio salió del shock.

─ **Tobi, tú……. ¡Maldito idiota!, ¡te voy a matar uhn!**

─ **Senpai, me lo pidió su mano, he ganado la apuesta, ya podrá matarme cuando haya acabado de limpiar la cocina, ¡Hasta luego senpai!**

─ **¿QUÉ?, ¡¡IDIOTA TE VOY A MATAR !!**

Gritó el rubio desde la cocina histérico, pero Madara ya estaba en la habitación que ambos compartían, echado sobre la cama y sonriendo por lo que acababa de pasar ─ _Qué buena idea ha sido usar mi sharingan sobre Deidara para que controlara su mano involuntariamente, la cocina es grande estará demasiado cansado cuando acabe que ya no tendrá ganas de matarme, ¿o si?, él tiene mucha energía, y si no está muy cansado creo que podré llevarme algo más que ese beso, jejeje, y si no quiere cooperar puedo volver a usar el sharingan, será divertido _─ Pensó con lujuria ─ _La noche va a ser muy larga jejeje, porque no sólo sus manos, todo su cuerpo quería más, yo me encargaré de que se quede satisfecho senpai, porque esta noche yo ya no me contengo más, será dentro de poco _─ Ensanchó su sonrisa al oír los pasos de alguien acercándose a la puerta ─ _Dentro de muy poco jejeje._

Fin

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Esta es la primera historia que escribo, espero que lo hayáis pasado bien leyéndola, y que os haya gustado.

Sería de gran ayuda para mí que me dejaseis Reviews, acepto todo tipo de críticas, tanto constructivas como destructivas, aunque solo sea para decir hola, (me haría ilusión) :)

A mi me gusta ese final, pero si alguien quiere que lo continúe, me lo dice en los reviews y haré lo que pueda.

**Esta dedicada a todas las fans y escritoras MadaDei que hay en esta página, y a las que no están en la página y son fans de la pareja también.**


End file.
